


Reflections

by Ginnumeru



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, fluff more towards the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnumeru/pseuds/Ginnumeru
Summary: "Momo was definitely on cloud nine."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Reflections

It was overwhelming, really.

Something so different, yet almost the same as what they’d done before.

She could still see the way her mouth opened slightly, trying to catch her breath. But she just couldn’t bring herself to look at what stared back at her.

And Sana seemed to notice that exact thing.

“Eyes forward.” Warm breath tickled her ear. “I know you can do it for me Momo.”

She’d always be grateful for the reassurance that laced Sana’s voice in moments like these. It let her know that it’d be ok. She could trust Sana, leave her pleasure in her hands.

So in a moment of bravery, she slowly turned her head towards the mirror.

There was certainly a lot to take in.

On the edge of the bed, sat all pretty in Sana’s lap, legs splayed open obscenely, the toy jutting from Sana’s hips spreading her open, leaving her so full...

The sly smirk that graced Sana’s lips didn’t go unnoticed either.

“I’m going to start up again, okay Momo?” She gave a little caress to her thigh just to make sure she had her attention.

She knew a simple nod of her head wouldn’t be enough. Sana needed that reassurance as much as she did. That what she was doing was alright. That they both wanted this.

That they both needed this.

“Yes... keep going. Please...”

And with a strong grip to Momo’s hips, Sana was back in motion.

She gently bounced Momo up and down on the toy, canting her hips up every once in a while to drive the toy in just a little deeper. To fill her up even better than before.

Momo was definitely on cloud nine. 

Embarrassing as it was, she couldn’t help but roll her hips back into Sana’s occasional thrusts, seeking more and more pleasure. Though she had surprised herself with how well she was taking it. The strap they were using this time was bigger than usual. Something new they wanted to try out. 

Among other things like the mirror of course. 

Which reminded her...

“What did I say baby?”

Ah. There it was.

She had been looking off to the left somewhere, a bit too distracted to meet the reflection.

“Don’t you want to see how wet you are for me? See how badly you wanted my cock?”

She glanced back again to where they were connected in the reflection. 

There was no denying that it was quite an inviting sight, no matter how humiliating it was. The way she dripped down onto Sana, making more and more of a mess with every bounce. She couldn’t help but dig into Sana’s soft, yet toned, thighs even tighter. Part in answer to her questions, part from the overstimulation. 

As is she wanted to push her even farther, Sana guided her up and down even faster. Both of her feet planted on the ground to get more control. Her hips began to thrust up in time with her bouncing, threatening to draw a loud moan from Momo. And the loud claps that started to sound off brought her even closer to doing so.

“You see it don’t you?” Sana questioned between loud breaths, “How pretty you look like this?”

Momo’s grip got tighter.

“So pretty like this. And all for me.” She looked at their reflection with a pout. “But still trying to hold back I see.”

Momo could see the other woman’s eyes shift downward.

“I bet you feel so full... Let’s make you feel even better, hm?”

Momo then watched as a hand moved from her hip, down to play with her clit.

“Sana!” 

Well, so much for keeping her moans down.

“Finally gonna be good and loud for me? Feels that good?”

Momo didn’t care if she wanted an actual answer to that or not. She sure as hell was going to give her one.

“Yes. S- Sana… I…” It was still a struggle to find all the words. “It feels good. So so s-” Sana sped up the rubbing against her clit. A loud moan was ripped from Momo’s throat.

She really was so mean.

Seemingly knowing she’d cut Momo off, that wild smirk popped right back up on her face. 

Not that Momo cared too much. It’s not like she could honestly. The only thing she could focus on was the way Sana was hitting all the right spots with each thrust, the toy dragging deliciously inside her.

She could feel herself reaching her limit. And fast.

Momo met Sana’s eyes in the mirror with urgency.

“Sana. So close… please let me…”

And it was as if Momo’s body had a mind of its own. Moving furiously just to find her release. The only thing that kept her grounded was the concrete grip on Sana’s thighs as she stirred.

Sana must have figured Momo could handle that part on her own, moving her remaining hand from her hip. Sliding up, up, up until she she could roll a hardened nipple between her fingers. Her arm still braced against the front of her body just in case Momo lost her balance.

“Gonna come?” She asked with that familiar lilt to her voice, satisfied that Momo had already said ‘please.’ “Go ahead then. Let me see.”

It only lasted a few seconds after that. 

The reflection in the mirror, the warm breath in her ear, the friction on her clit, the the fullness… all punctuated by a sharp tug to her nipple.

Her mind went blank.

She figured she was loudly moaning through it all. Never one to be quiet when she finished. But she could barely register anything besides the ecstasy. So it’s not like it mattered too much.

The first thing she really did register as she came down from her high was the other woman doing everything she could to help soother her. To help bring her down in just the way she needed.

After a few minutes of gentle praise and kisses to the back of her shoulder, Sana carefully laid the two back, slipped the toy out of Momo and went off to the bathroom to go clean up a bit. 

Momo only fully registered her return when the warmth of a wet wash cloth tickled her inner thighs. That’s when she turned over from her side, just to gaze at the woman caring for her so gently. Sana. _Her_ Sana.

She was too considerate for her own good.

Eventually, Sana met her gaze, satisfied with her treatment.

“Was everything ok?” She whispered. And Momo could tell there was so much more behind that question than just a simple “ok.”

I didn’t hurt you right? You enjoyed this? Was this fun for you? Would you like to do it again?...

You love me don’t you?

Instead of mulling through each and every one of those, she settled for the fastest way to get her point across. Tiredness be damned, she sat up to pull Sana into a passionate kiss. She knew she caught Sana off guard, but the almost immediate reciprocation told her it was alright.

And when she pulled back, she could see all the love in the universe behind those eyes. She could only hope her own were mirrors, reflecting exactly the same.

“Don’t worry Sana. It was perfect.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Still trying to get back into writing and I plan to do longer stuff soon. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Have a good one!  
> Twitter: ultsachaengs


End file.
